The present invention relates to a series of new 3,5-dihydroxypentanoic ester derivatives, to their preparation and to their use as antihyperlipaemic agents.
It is currently believed that a causitive factor in diseases such as atherosclerosis and hyperlipaemia is the deposition of cholesterol in the body, particularly within the arteries. A number of compounds are available for reducing the deposition of cholesterol, including clofibrate and simfibrate. Also, our U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 576,651, filed May 12, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,140, discloses a series of compounds (designated ML-236A, ML-236B and ML-236C) which are 4-hydroxy-2-pyrone derivatives. There is, however, a continuing need for new compounds having this activity.